warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
General Clan information
Within the Warriors world, the cats live in a highly structured society that is firmly divided into four groups known as Clans. The living Clan cats are born into either ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, or WindClan, while deceased cats who are believers in the religious structure all join together as StarClan. The Clans RiverClan :RiverClan is known for their skill at swimming. RiverClan Cats are known for their skill at scooping fish from the river. ShadowClan :ShadowClan, the source of many of the darker cats seen in the series, is sometimes referred to as the 'dark heart of the forest'. ShadowClan Cats are known for their willingness to eat frogs, toads, and lizards, foods most Clan Cats turn their noses up at. ThunderClan :ThunderClan is heavily featured in the books, being the clan of origin for many of the protagonists of the stories told. ThunderClan Cats are known for their skill at stalking prey through forest and undergrowth. WindClan :WindClan, who live closest to the Moonstone, are cats well versed in Twoleg culture (due to the farm they live so close to). WindClan Cats are known for their swift paws, that lend ease to catching prey such as rabbits on the open moors of their territory. Clan Hierarchy Leader :A Clan Leader is charged with the responsibility to watch over and manage an entire clan, maintaining discipline, order and protection. Deputy The deputy is the second-in-command to the leader, and may be considered an apprentice to the art of leading the Clan. They serve in the Leaders place in the situation that the leader is injured and unable to fulfill their duties. To become a deputy, a cat must have trained an apprentice. At the Leader's death, they become the leader should StarClan grant them nine lives. Medicine Cat The Medicine Cat serves the Clan as both their spiritual leader as as the healer, making them akin to the idea of a 'Medicine Doctor' in a tribal society. In addition to their responsibilities to their Clan, they have responsibility to one another and StarClan. They carry out their responsibilities to StarClan once every quarter moon, meeting together to discuss matters privately and share dreams with StarClan. As a Healer, they gather herbs and dispense them as an apothecary would. They handle diagnosis and treatment of both illness and injury for all the cats in the Clan. In their role as spiritual leader, they teach the code, interpret omen and prophecy, and generally serve the Clan as a conduit between the earthly cats and their ghostly counterparts. Medicine Cat Apprentice This is the cat that is being trained to follow in the paw-steps of the Medicine Cat. They learn healing and spiritual lore from the Medicine Cat. Medicine Cat Apprentices remain apprentices even when fully trained so long as the current Medicine Cat is still practicing the arts. Frequently, a Medicine Cat Apprentice who has full training will be given an adult name (paw replaced with another ending) even though they are technically still an apprentice. At the time the old Medicine Cat either dies or steps down, the Medicine Cat Apprentice becomes a full Medicine Cat. Senior Warrior The upper level of Warriors. These warriors handle the training of apprentices, lead patrols and handle other duties that require a cat of proved responsibility and maturity. There is some dispute over the requirements for becoming a Senior Warrior within the fandom. The primary point of dispute is over the need for a Senior Warrior to have trained an apprentice before being able to be considered a Senior Warrior. It is hoped that Secrets of the Clans will dispel this dispute and provide a concrete answer. Warrior A cat trained in the arts of fighting and hunting. Warriors make up the bulk of a Clan, and provide that Clan with the protection and food supply that keeps it safe and well fed. Typically, a cat is made a warrior at or over the age of 12 moons. Queen A Queen is a She-cat with or expecting kits. Their primary task during this time is the raising of their kits. Elder A retired warrior, deputy, or queen who is too old or not in suitable shape to continue with their duties. Apprentice An apprentice is a cat in training to become a Warrior. Their names end in the word 'paw' (IE: Tawnypaw, Bramblepaw, Firepaw). Most usually they are at or over the age of 6 moons. Kit A kit is a cat who has not been made an apprentice yet. Their names always end in 'kit' (IE: Redkit, Snowkit, Darkkit). Most often, they are under the age of 6 moons. See Also * For more details on the Clans, see. . . ** Clan Terminology ** The Warrior Code * For more details on the individual territories and cats, see. . . ** ThunderClan ** ShadowClan ** RiverClan ** WindClan * For more details on the religious beliefs of the Clan cats, see. . . ** StarClan